


You ever been bitten by a vampire before bard?

by merthurlocked



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier searching for immortality, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurlocked/pseuds/merthurlocked
Summary: All it takes for a kiss to finally happen is getting bit by a vampire...who'd have thought it?Certainly not Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	You ever been bitten by a vampire before bard?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short prompt the lovely a-kind-of-merry-war sent to me on tumblr, (go give her a follow she's awesome and writes such wonderful stuff!)

“This is what you wanted was it not, little bard?” the man sneered as he crouched down near to Jaskier’s sitting form. 

The bard in question was sat upright, his legs out straight in front of him with his ankles tied together. His hands were knotted behind his back to a thick oak tree, the rope so tight it was threatening to cut off the circulation in his wrists. 

His eyes were wide and his chest was rapidly breathing in and out, his lungs struggling to draw in enough oxygen. He tried to twist and squirm out of the restraints holding him, but it was no use. 

The man, _no_ , the fucking _monster_ that tricked him into the pathetic position that Jaskier now found himself in, simply laughed at him. Let out a shrill, high pitched giggle through his thin lips. He leaned further into Jaskier’s space, his mouth curving around his ear, warm puffs of air making the hairs on the bard’s neck stand up.

The man slid a hand up the bard’s thigh, gripping it tightly, inching it further and further up. Laughed again as he felt Jaskier’s thigh muscles twitch. 

“You wished for this did you not? You wanted a taste of immortality?” his breath stank, and the heat coming from it, made Jaskier want to to turn his head away, hated the feel of it on him. 

The gag binding his mouth shut caused the curse words Jaskier was hurling at him to come out as nothing more than muffled whines. He desperately wished to be far away from this place. Out of the little woods he’d stumbled in, back to the warmth and relative safety of the shabby inn he’d been staying at. 

He inwardly cursed himself. Angry for following, _what he can now honestly say was_ _a fucking crazy peasant’s story,_ told to him through one too many cups of ale. 

_Why oh why, did he have to listen to that drunkard? And why the hell had he believed him when he told Jaskier there was a mage offering an extension on his life for only a small price._

He was an idiot for sure.

The man brought Jaskier back to the present as his _sharp_ teeth grazed a path down his ear to the juncture just below the bard’s jaw. He nipped at the soft skin there, before sliding further down, lips pressed softly against his jugular. The next words whispered out of the man’s mouth, sent a flood of ice-cold water through Jaskier’s veins. Keeping him frozen in place.

“You ever been bitten by a vampire before bard?” and then as quick as a viper snapping its jaws closed on its ensnared prey, the vampire sunk his teeth into Jaskier’s skin. 

Jaskier tried to let out a shout, but the words were trapped between his lips and the cloth. No one could hear his screams. No one knew where he was. 

No one cared.

As the pale-faced creature drank his fill of the bard, as the life began to drain out of him, all his thoughts and feelings drifting in grey fog through his mind, Jaskier realised his mistake. 

His wish would not be granted today.

The vampire’s hands came to circle around the bard’s head and neck, clutching it more firmly in place, it’s long claws, razor-sharp, cutting into tender skin. He drank and he drank, moaned at the rich coppery taste, totally engrossed in sucking away this pretty bard’s life.

Then all of a sudden, a dark shadow appeared above the two sat on the forest floor. A dark shadow that drew a weapon from it’s back and made it soar through the night’s air. 

The sound of metal hitting flesh brought Jaskier out of his light-headed daze. 

His eyes snapped upward and locked into the piercing yellow glare of a witcher. _His witcher._ And then he was flinching away as the vampire was being yanked off of him, thrown onto the dirt ground, blood pouring out of the gouge on its stomach. A heavy boot pressed down onto its chest and then just as the vampire tried to snarl and claw at Geralt’s body,

the witcher swung his silver sword down in one fell swoop and effectively cut off the monster’s head. 

It rolled to a stop near Jaskier’s tied feet, who tried to nudge it away as he wretched into his gag, turning his face to the side, eyes closed in disgust.

“Here let me help with that.” Geralt grunted, bending down to untie the dirty stained cloth from around the bard’s mouth.

Jaskier let out a groan at the release, then dropped his head back onto the oak tree, let out a hiss from the sharp pain that caused, and closed his eyes again. He could hear Geralt shuffling around him, cutting through the thick ropes that bound him in place.

As Jaskier’s hands came free, he shook life back into them, relishing in the tingles that made their way through his body. Knew it was a sign he was still very much alive. He looked up just in time to see Geralt tying the same rope that was used to bind him onto the creature’s body. Securing hands and feet together, then wrapping the remaining ends of the rope around the head and tying that to the bodies chest.

“Wha- what you doing that for?” is Jaskier’s first question.

“What not even a thanks before you demand monster details?” Geralt raises an eyebrow, smirk clearly in place.

“I..oh shit, right yeah. I mean thank you Geralt, obviously. I don’t know what I’d do without you, always manage to rescue me in the nick of time,” and he smiled up at his witcher, gratitude clearly writ into his face, 

“I just mean why are you tying the body up like that? It’s dead. It ain’t gonna do anything.”

“It’s not dead.” Geralt grunts.

 _Riiiiight, because that makes sense._ Clearly, Geralt was losing it.

“Yeah, that makes sense, what with the head clearly chopped off. That beast really is going to rise and come back to bite us all again.” Jaskier scoffed.

“It will actually. Unless I get it to a patch of Holy land and set it alight. Bury the bones underneath the ground and leave it trapped beneath silver bonds.”

“Huh,” Jaskier replies as he watches Geralt finish off, double-checking that the knots were tied securely in place.

“Hmm.” Then Geralt is walking back towards the bard and kneeling down before him. 

A warm hand tilts the bard’s chin up, as the other grips the back of the bard’s head and spreads his fingers through the short curls at the nape of his neck. He leans in close to inspect the damage done.

“The wounds not too deep. It’ll scar but you will live.” Geralt gives his verdict quickly then tears up a part of the bard’s ruined shirt, pressing it firmly against the wound. 

Jaskier turns his head to inspect the damage himself, breathes out a shaky breath as realises just how close he and Geralt’s faces are. The witcher looks up at him as he notices the stutter in his heartbeat. The irregular flutter. Bright eyes zoom in onto the bard’s face, watches in amazement as the cornflower blue recedes. An inky black replacing it. 

Jaskier gulps. Licks his lips and lets out a small gasp as he realises Geralt’s eyes are tracking the movement. He can still feel the warm press of Geralt’s hand on his neck, can feel their breaths mingling together. It’s _oh_ so easy to reach out his own hand, curl it around Geralt’s neck and pull him forwards. 

Closing the gap between them.

Geralt sighs into the kiss. Lets Jaskier pull him closer. Uses his own hand to clutch at the bard’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. The kiss breaks and Jaskier lets out a little whine, crashes their mouths back together. Presses his tongue against the seam of Geralt’s lips.

Their teeth clash as Jaskier licks his way into the witcher’s mouth. Devouring the taste of him. Geralt growls as he crowds Jaskier back against the tree. Squeezes his hands hard into the bard, so turned on by the little sweet noises his bard is making. But then Jaskier is yelping into the kiss, a moan decidedly on the pain side of things and not passion induced. 

Geralt springs back and releases his hold. Concern filling his being as he frantically sweeps his eyes over the bard, checking for signs of injury or maybe perhaps he had misread things and Jaskier had changed his mind, didn’t want to kiss him after all.

“You pressed too hard on my neck is all.” Jaskier replies, hand clutching the sore patch of skin. He gazes up at the witcher a small dazed smile on his face. “I’m fine, you oaf, get that worried look off your face and come kiss me again.”

“I wouldn’t have to worry if you didn’t attract trouble as much as you do. Gods, I think even _I’ve_ lost count over the number of people who want to kill you.” Geralt replies, shaking his head at the bard.

“In all honesty, it really was my fault this time. I did go looking for it.” Jaskier lets out, and _why in gods name is he telling Geralt this? They could be kissing not talking!_

“What? Why would you purposely search out a vampire?” and shit Geralt looked mad now and decidedly _not_ turned on.

“Well I didn’t know it was a vampire did I? If I had, I certainly wouldn’t have gone looking for it,” Jaskier yells, frustration evident in his voice.

“What were you doing then?” Geralt says through clenched teeth. 

“A local peasant said there was someone whocouldweavemagic angrantimmortality,” he rushed out. Geralt glared at him.

“I’m sorry could you say that again? And slower this time?”

A small sigh then, “Someone told me that there was a mage who could weave magic and grant me immortality.”

Geralt honest to gods _spluttered_ out, “Why in gods name would you want _that!_?”

Jaskier dropped his head down, couldn’t bear to look into Geralt’s eyes and see the anger and disappointment and confusion there.

“I’m human Geralt. And one day I’m going to die and I won’t be by your side anymore. I was being selfish I guess. I just…I just wanted more time with you- _want_ more time with you.” and he looks up, his eyes slightly wet and he sees Geralt’s face shrouded in pain. 

Sees the man close his eyes and breathe out a deep sigh.

“Jask, I-” and he gulps before saying “-I could never ask you to do that for me. Would never wish eternity on you. I want to live my life beside you, watch you grow old and happy, not suffering in pain as you’re forced to live out your days as an outcast, _a monster_ , all because of me.” 

Jaskier reaches for the witcher’s neck, curls his arm over his shoulder and pulls the man into a hug. Geralt closes his own arms around him, clutches him tightly, rests his head against the bard’s own. 

“I wouldn’t mind living them like that if I was by your side,” Jaskier mumbles, pressing his mouth into the patch of warm skin above Geralt’s collar. 

“You’re by my side now, and I’m not letting you go anywhere.” 

He clutches on tighter, squeezing Jaskier to him, trying to fuse their bodies into one. As much as he would love to have Jaskier around with him for as long as he will live as a witcher, he loves him too much to ever put him through the pain of living that long. 

No, he’ll do everything he can to get rid of this idea of immortality from Jaskier’s head. Keep him safe and secure, and watch on in honour and pride as Jaskier grows old. 

Living out his very _human_ , very _wonderful_ life.


End file.
